Harry Potter and the Lady of Mysteries
by Meneldur
Summary: A drabble, which I hope someone can develop into a story - What if Symrustar Auglamyr disappeared into Harry Potter's world? semi-crossover


Harry Potter and the Lady of Mysteries 

Author's Note:  This is a small drabble. It was a great idea I'm somewhat obsessed with, but I fear I have not the patience or temerity to actually write a whole story here. The main character is Symrustar Auglamyr, from Forgotten Realms, who was a Chosen of Mystra and appeared in Elminster in Myth Drannor. More information was written about her in Cormanthyr and The Fall of Myth Drannor, which can be downloaded from Wizards of the Coast Website. I think she's one of the greatest characters ever, as you will see. If anybody wants to try and write a story with her in it, I've gathered all the information I can about her, including official unpublished lore from Ed Greenwood, her creator, and will send it to whoever asks. Just send me a PM.

Oh, and obviously, I don't own the rights to Harry Potter (and I don't want them – I'd rather it didn't exist, so I could make it in my own image), and unfortunately, I don't have the rights to Forgotten Realms or Symrustar Auglamyr either, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this, because there would be much more published Realmslore about her, and she wouldn't be available for play, never having disappeared in a mysterious spell-battle.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Symrustar Auglamyr had never intended to start plane-travelling that day, Greengrass, 713 by Dale Reckoning.

Which was not to say she wasn't prepared for it. She knew from experience that in any big battle, many spells and much Silver Fire would be thrown about. And while Silver Fire was quite powerful, it occasionally had the tendency to open rifts through which one could fall into other planes of existence.

Which was exactly the way she had ended up here, weak, wounded, almost drained of Silver Fire, lacking most of her spells and without her Choker.

It was the last which bothered her the most. She would recover from everything but that. The Choker held two valuable spells which could not be learned without it, and it made learning spells easier and much more efficient.

She lay there and slowly fell into a much needed Reverie. When she woke up, she realized she could still feel The Weave, but it was… different, somehow. She took out her spellbook she kept with her at all times, and studied those spells she thought would be useful and needed in this unknown plane. Then, she walked in the direction of some smoke.

Eventually, she found people – simple peasants, but good people. She stayed with them some time, learning their language and the ways of this world. She learned she was in a realm called Francia, Gaule, or Gallia_,_ in a duchy called Normandie. After learning the local languages and culture, she decided to leave. She had hidden her abilities from these people, but she wished to find some people with whom she could be open. After she left, she changed her form into that of a man, having learned that she would be freer as a man.

She kept travelling, learning more and more. Eventually, she found some wizards. They were an elitist bunch, reminding her of some elves back at home, but they were willing to teach her (or rather him), when they saw her talents. She learned that magic here was cast only with the help of a wand – it was very rare to manage some without a wand, and was usually uncontrolled. So she hid he abilities, and learned.

Eventually, she left them as well. She crossed the sea to the Isle of England, meeting more people – both wizards and non-wizards, and learning many more languages and magics.

She spent her first 150 years there travelling all of Europe in different guises, learning languages, skills and magic. She prayed regularly to Mystra, hiding this from those she met, for they believed in a different deity, and she had seen how they treated heretics. Mystra never answered her prayers, which was perplexing – Mystra existed wherever The Weave was, and The Weave was here – so where was Mystra? To this mystery, she found no answer. So she continued to gather magical knowledge and spread it as much as she could, as Mystran doctrine commanded.

Eventually, the 14th century rolled around, and she had travelled all of Europe, learning much, but finding nothing. She returned to where she had appeared 150 years ago, and erected a shrine. She spent the whole day and night in prayer, casting more magic than she had in 150 years, especially of the kind that was from Faerun. Then, when the moon had set and only the stars remained, a vision came to her.

Mystra was not strong enough in this world, she was told. She could not fully reveal herself, nor manifest the full Weave, nor return Symrustar to Faerun. But if more magic was known, especially the Faerunian kind, Mystra's power would increase.

Symrustar now had a mission. She continued her travels, teaching and learning all she could, in both the magical and mundane world. She travelled the Mediterranean Basin, went to the Middle East, and from there, to the Far East. After studying and teaching in what was to become Iraq, India, Russia, China, Japan and other realms, the 17th century found her back in Europe. She brought peace to the warring English Wizards, forging a treaty, and attempted the same everywhere she went. Then, she left for the New World, where she continued her work. She convinced the English Wizards to allow the American Wizards to form their own country, and then returned to America, helping form and integrate the magical government in the mundane. She then left for Japan.

In Japan, she found what she had been looking for for a long time – love. She had become bitter and cold in her 650 years on Earth, but the magical _kunoichi _she had met, Kaioh Asakaze, broke through her shell. Together, they kept travelling and teaching. They went to Europe, where they managed to keep most Wizards out of the Great War. They lived there for a few years, before the Second World War began. This time, they fought with the Allies against Grindelwald and Hitler. Asakaze returned to Japan for some time, managing to save the magical communities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki from destruction by evacuating them. When the war ended, they returned to Japan. There they founded a school for magic, as well as officially creating the House of Auglamyr as part of the magical community of Japan. Asakaze also taught the skills of the _kunoichi _to those she deemed worthy. Together they lived happily, often going on short trips to other places, recruiting students and trying to bring about their ideals. Their only regret was that they had no time to create a way for them to have children.

She had been keeping an eye on the happenings in England since the Second World War had ended. Only Asakaze knew why, it appeared, but when Voldemort began his war, people assumed she had some foreknowledge of what would happen. She lent some help when she could, but refused to act openly unless she had to. When asked why, her only response was that: "Mystra sees and Mystra knows, every trouble found in her work, an oblation on the altar of stars." In 1981, Symrustar felt a great wave of magic in the Weave. She quickly traced its' source, and teleported there. She found tow bodies, a ruined house and a baby. She took the baby to raise as a son of her House, knowing he would need all the help he could get if he were to fulfill his destiny.


End file.
